Wish I Was Dreaming
by CayshaGriffin
Summary: Dean thinks he's dreaming so he does what he wants. Turns out you should probably really check first before pouncing. Dean/Gabriel


**Diclaimer:** Dean, Gabriel and Castiel belong to Eric Kripke. If they belonged to me this stuff would be happening waaaaay more often.

* * *

Dean knows what dreams feel like, he's been 'awake' in them too many times to not know the feeling. And this is a dream because it starts the same way all the others do.

The archangel's leaning against the wall likes he's supposed to be there, grinning like a cheshire cat, hazel eyes flickering with something that can be translated as amusement or desire but can go either way depending on how Dean reacts.

Dean's gone through this dream enough to know there are no boundaries, he won't get pushed away unless he wants to be pushed down and taken hard. Some nights he wants that, sometimes he wants something brilliant and powerful to bend to his will. It's how his mind works, this enigma can be submissive or domineering depending on Dean's whim. But only in his dreams.

Because the real thing would only grin and mock him, unmovable as a statue if he even thought of making an advance, too high and mighty to even touch the hunter. Dean knows his type, and he's learned to live with these little fantasies and be happy with that.

"Hey there, hotshot." He smirks.

The same cocky greeting as always. Dean wishes his mind would get more inventive with Gabriel's dialogue sometimes. Instead of being able to recreate Gabriel's speech pattern his mind is very happy just replaying things from memory.

But he's in no mood for the regurgitated phrases tonight. No, he just wants Gabriel.

Storming across the stereotypical setting of any Winchester style motel room, there's purpose in the way he moves, unfettered lust in his eyes and Gabriel blinks in surprise at it. So it's one of those nights. Dean smirks, he likes these ones best.

Dean doesn't pause, even when he sees Gabriel straighten and open his mouth to speak. He just grabs two handfuls of a jacket that looks too mockingly like his own that he gets the joke and slams Gabriel back against the wall so hard he hears the archangel's head make contact and slams their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

Gabriel stiffens for a moment, it's nothing new. And Dean is more insistent now, forcing his tongue past the archangel lips to lick at the roof of his mouth and curl back into his own invitingly. It works like clockwork as Gabriel doesn't so much as go pliant as he's suddenly on Dean. Chasing the teasing tongue back into it's home. The ex-trickster groans and takes over the kiss, mimicking Dean's move, one fistful of jacket and Dean was suddenly the one slammed against the wall with a front full of archangel.

Dean's hands know what they want and don't even hesitate as one fists in that ridiculous golden brown hair and messes it up as they try to devour each other, bite, lick and suck like they'll never get another chance. Like Dean won't relive the dream again tomorrow night and try something new with his little figment of mischief and grace.

Dean yanked Gabriel's head back by that fistful of hair and the archangel let out a stuttering groan as the hunter went for his throat, teeth vicious as they drag over the path of Gabriel's jugular. The laugh that bubbles up, rough and free from Gabriel's throat vibrates into Dean's mouth as he sucks at the bobbing Adam's apple. And fuck, he loves that sound as Gabriel's cups the back of his neck hard, urging him on.

"Wow, Winchester. Don't repress or anything." He teased and Dean only absently thinks his mind is finally catching up and giving the guy new lines for once.

Then a throat was not so discreetly cleared and another all too familiar voice filled the room. "Uhhh...have I missed something?"

Dean looked up and saw Cas staring at them in open shock, not a look you really got out of the angel that often. Not a person who usually showed in this dream either. But he could really get behind this one.

Dean smirked. "Hey, Cas."

At the other angels name though Gabriel jerked away and spun around, looking...sheepish? Okay, that was new and kinda cute in a weird way.

"Hey, bro! I'm uh," he laughed a little nervously. "Guessing you didn't tell Winchester here about the whole emergency war council thingy, huh?"

Dean raised a brow at how squeaky the archangel's voice had just gotten and turned those confused eyes on Cas, who was...not taking off his trench coat and joining in.

"Wait a minute," Dean muttered, getting it really quickly and turning a suddenly furious glare on the archangel. "You son of a..."

Gabriel smirked and twiddled his fingers at the hunter. "Later, babe." And snapped his fingers before Dean could even think about lunging at that smug bastard.

An awkward moment of silence and Dean looked at Cas who was giving him an odd look.

Dean swallowed and shifted on his feet, trying to regain his composure. "So, uh...war council, huh?" He asked suddenly.

Cas raised that ridiculously Spock-ish brow at him. "We will not being having the same kind of 'war council' as you and my brother." He said flatly.

Dean really wanted to wake up now.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love. 3


End file.
